Ikari
by iamjustanotherguy
Summary: You've read it before, but not like this.


Nerv, more specific the Nerv branch located in Tokyo-3, was ground zero for the angel attacks. Not many people knew why, and the ones who knew the truth are now ether dead or don't care anymore. Inside of this Nerv is an office. Not just any office, but the office of the supreme commander of Nerv. The office that was once held by, the now dead, Commander Gendo Ikari.

Let us dive a little in to the Ikari's death shall we. It was a Sunday; the weather was warm, partly cloudy, with an 8 chance of rain. The commander had just finished dinner with the First Child(ren). Fifteen minutes later, on his way back to his office, he collapsed. The First Child(ren), here by for now on will be referred to as Rei Ayanami, was with the Commander when he collapsed. Being without the proper knowledge in the medical field, she immediately went in search of help. Ten minutes later Rei, along with three doctors, found the commander still lying on the ground where he collapsed.

Three days later the autopsy report came back, saying that the cause of death was poisoning. The investigation lasted for three days until the, once vice and then acting commander Kouzo Fuyutsuki came forward as the one who poisoned the late Commander Ikari. When asked why he answered saying. "My conscience finally got the better of me. I have no excuse for what I did, and given the chance to do it all over again. I wouldn't have waited so long." Now we end our little dive into the Commander Ikari's death.

The next to hold the office was one Misato Katsuragi. Her reign, I be it was a good eight years, was marred with two disasters. The first being the nearly fatal car accident of the, then married for two years, Second and Third Child(ren). The second being her own assignation. Five years later the investigation, although not as strong is still going on. The only thing that is known for sure is that it was someone close to her.

Now we enter that office that was mention earlier. The once dark walls, during the reign of Gendo Ikari, were now painted a dark hue of red….blood red. In this office we find the Supreme Commander of Nerv, Commander Ikari: Yes, once again the office holds an Ikari: looking at a picture of a man , roughly 5'10 maybe 5'11, and a woman around the same height standing together in front of a red sports car, because it was her favorite color. The commander just sighed and put the photograph back on to the desk and said "Enter Doctor."

After receiving the answer Doctor Hikari Suzuhara walked in and placed some papers on the commander's desk and said "I'm sorry Commander. Pilot Ayanami, she just couldn't take the stress so soon after the last experiment."

"Did she ask you to stop?" Commander Ikari asked sounding a bit irate.

"Well you see, she was screaming and….." the doctor was cut off before she could finish

"I will not ask again doctor! Now, Did the First Child(ren) ask you to stop?" Ikari asked, voice dripping with venom.

"No Commander, but I just thought that…."

"You thought what doctor. What did you think. That I would not care, that I would thank you for going against your orders. Orders yes. Would you care to remind me what your orders were doctor." The commander asked or more likely ordered. "Excuse me? Doctor could you speak up please? You are how old, and yet you want to act like a child mumbling like that. I will tell you one more time. Doctor Suzuhara what were your orders?"

"T---t-to proceed with the experiment no mater what." The doctor answered.

"To proceed no mater what." The Commander said while getting up from the large, dark mahogany stained desk, and then proceeded to walk towards the doctor. "So you deliberately disobeyed my orders. Tell me……tell me why. Why did you deny me my chance to get my love back? I thought you were my friend Hikari, but you'd betray me like this? Why?" The Commander asked nearly brought to tears. The Commander then looked up at the doctor to see her staring at her feet.

SLAP

"What the hell did you do that for you….you" The Commander said now lying on the floor.

"He'd never forgive you. Shinji would never forgive you for what you've done Asuka!!" Screamed Doctor Hikari Suzuhara. "If he was here right now, he'd be so dis…" The doctor didn't get to finish her sentence before Commander Asuka Ikari had pulled out her side arm, and leveled it at Hikari's head.

"Shut up. Just shut up Hikari, you don't know anything. He loves me. Shinji promised to love me forever no matter what." Asuka said now walking back to her desk. "You don't even know what I've done for him. After that Angel that raped my mind, Shinji was there, but I pushed him away."

"Asuka I…" Hikari started. "I know you miss him, but it's been six years now. You need to move on."

"NO….no, no, no I will not move on. Shinji didn't give up on me when I was in the hospital. He was there every day. Every damned day Hikari. It was all he could do, because he didn't know what else to do. Not like me."

"Asuka…"

"It was all for him. His father was easy. That bastard made some enemies, and the enemy of my enemy is my friend. I even was able to place evidence that made it look like that doll did it then the vice-commander took the fall. But I didn't loose any sleep. Well except for the nights comforting Shinji." Asuka said now nearing tears. "Every thing was great after that. After he graduated High School he proposed, we got married, two years later some drunken fucker just has to cross the damned line. He didn't even have the decency to even live so I could kill him." Asuka then took a tissue from her desk and wiped her eyes.

"Asuka you didn't. Please tell me you didn't do it." Hikari begged

"What? Don't tell you that after the accident I spent the next six months in the hospital everyday with him? But after those six months I….I just couldn't take it any more. So I decided to do something." Asuka said with no emotion at all.

"So you killed one of the people who care about you the most?" Hikari asked

"No, killing Misato was the hardest thing I had to do, but it had to be done nevertheless." Commander Ikari said leveling the gun at Hikari's head once again. "And this will also be hard on me."

**BANG BANG BANG**

"But the end will justify the means." Asuka said as the, now lifeless, body of Doctor Suzuhara fell to the floor. "Hikari….I'm sorry it had to be this way, but I've gone this far and I'm not turning back. Not now, not when I'm so close." Asuka then reached over to her intercom and called for a clean up crew for her office. Then with a sigh, Asuka turned to the last picture of her and her love and said, "Not much longer my love. Any day now."

And with that we leave the office. Once has to wander if said office is cursed. Oh well, the next day Commander once again tried to revive her husband form his unresponsive coma only to fail once again. Six days later she hung herself in her office. Three months after that Shinji woke up, only to find his love dead, after which he went insane with grief. He is now currently in the Tokyo Mental Institute. The doctors have all but lost hope in him. Rei Ayanami visits him everyday.

The End.

0000000000000

Well, what did ya'll think. This is my third try at fan fiction. My first was lost on my old computer, my second well it sucked. Got only one review. I would like now to take the time to thank that one person who did review. Razgrizglaze1 thank you for your honest review. I hope this one was better. Well thanks to all who **read and review**, the rest of you just jump in a lake.

-Justanotherguyathiscomputer.

P.S. if there are any plot holes please fill them with your own imagination thanks.


End file.
